Auto Rack cars (also referred to as autorack cars) are a type of railcar configured to store and transport automobiles and/or vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc.). Existing Auto Rack cars may be configured with one deck, (Uni-level), two decks, (Bi-level), or three decks, (Tri-level). Deck heights determine the maximum height of auto vehicles the Auto Rack deck can transport. Deck heights are generally set and not moved due to difficulty and expense. Deck adjustments may be performed at a distant facility, which requires scheduling and having the Auto Rack car out of service for the duration of the conversion. These adjustments may increase the expense to the shipper and limits the flexibility of the shipper to manage loading efficiency. These adjustments may also require careful scheduling of Auto Rack cars with the correct deck heights to accommodate a given shipment. Further, in order for an Auto Rack car to be compatible with other Auto Rack cars, the decks may have to be located in certain positions or within some tolerance (e.g. plus or minus 3 inches) of the other Auto Rack cars.